little devil hentai
by baexian ree
Summary: sebuah keluarga yang bermarga park yang berprofesi sebagai cenayang modern. hantu, siluman,atau makhlus halus lainnya sudah mereka anggap teman sendiri, hingga ia menuruti anjing arwah peliharaan keluarganya yang membawanya ke masa lalu dan menemui takdirnya. YAOI/CHANBAEK/KRISHO/rate M
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : LITTLE DEVIL HENTAI 1

Author : Reeree Arizky

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

: Park Chanyeol

: Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho

: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

: Snowie

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Yaoi, dll

Rate : M ( MESUM )

Warning : banyak typo, cerita pasaran dan

abal-abal, cerita pasaran dll.

Anyeong chingudeul kita ketemu lagi #plak

Kali ini ree akan bikin FF Fantasy pertama ree, ree udah berguru dan konsultasi sama pakar FF YADONG hahahaha #plak lagi

Semoga FF ree yang ini bisa di terima dengan baik ne

Happy reading

SEOUL tahun 2014

Author Pov

Di sebuah kuil kuno, tinggallah sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis.

Mereka semua merupakan cenayang yang lumayan terkenal di daerahnya.

Keluarga tersebut mempunyai seorang anak lelaki tampan dengan tinggi menjulang, nama anak tersebut adalah park chanyeol yang berusia 19 tahun.

Bagi keluarga yang bermarga park tersebut, hal-hal gaib sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mata dan telinga mereka.

Hantu, siluman, dan setan menjadikan mereka teman. Lihat saja anjing putih chanyeol yang merupakan anjing arwah yang diberinama SNOWIE oleh chanyeol. Dan sekarang lihatlah chanyeol sedang membersihkan halaman kuil dengan pakaian khas seorang cenayang sambil memegang sapu lidi.

#pakaian chanyeol kaya pakaian seorang MIKO

" bagaimana mau selesai kalau anginnya sebesar ini, sia-sia saja aku membersihkanya " keluh chanyeol

Di sampingnya terlihat SNOWIE sedang tertawa (?)

#Chanyeol " mana ada anjing bisa tertawa thor! "

#me " namanya ajah anjing arwah yeol, lagi pula ini ff gue, terserah gue donk mau bikin anjingnya

bisa tertawa"

#Chanyeol " asdfghjkl"

Nah reader disini SNOWIE si anjing arwah di ceritain bisa berbicara

Back to story

" JANGAN TERTAWA KAU, DASAR ARWAH PENASARAN " geram chanyeol ke snowie

" chanyeol mau kau ku bantu ? tapi ada syaratnya bagaimana ? " ujar snowie

" kalau begitu apa syaratnya ? " tanya chanyeol

" mendekatlah, aku akan memberitahu syaratnya " tutur snowie

Chanyeol pun mendekatkan dirinya ke snowie dan snowie nampak membisikan sesuatu di telinga chanyeol.

" kau harus mengambilkan dupa di ruang penyimpanan pusaka, lalu membakarnya di bawah pohon yang keramat di samping kuil ini chanyeol " bisik snowie

" kau gila snowie, kalau ketahuan aboji, kita berdua bisa dihukum tau, bahkan bisa-bisa nanti aku di kurung di tempat angker itu lagi, aku tak mau " keluh chanyeol

" makanya jangan sampai ketahuan park aboji, kau menyelinaplah kesana " suruh snowie

GLUP

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, ia sedang berfikir keras namun setelah itu muncul seringaian di wajahnya.

" baiklah snowie, kau bersihkan aun-daun yang jatuh serta sampah disini, aku akan ke gudang pusaka mengambil dupa dulu " ucap chanyeol

Chanyeol pov

Aboji memang keterlaluan membiarkanku membersihkan halaman sendirian, untungah snowie bersedian membantu tapi akai syarat segala, awas saja kalau begitu aku embali terus halamannya belum bersih, aku masukan ke botol segel selama seminggu.

Akhinya sampai juga i gudang pusaka.

Segera ku cari dupa di santara benda-benda pusaka dan jimat-jimat yang jumlahnya sangan banyak.

AHA ini dia dupanya!

Dengan cepat aku menyembunyikan dupanya di selasela bajuku lalu keluar menemui snowie.

" snowie, aku ssudah mendapatkanya " ucapku pada snowie

Dan kulihat halaman juga sudah bersih

" wah daebbak, kau membersihkanya dengan cepat " kagumku pada snowie

Snowie mendekat ke arahku lalu mengajakku ke pohon keramat di samping kuil, beruntung karena aboji dan eommoning tidak ada di rumah.

" chanyeol cepat bakar dupanya lalu letakan di bawah pohon itu PALLI! " suruh showie

" ne ne snowie, kau sudah mati tapi tetap saja cerewet dan tidak sabaran " ucapku

Ku nyalakan korek api lalu ku dekatkan dupa itu, denga cepat asap dupa itu pun keluar.

Dengan segera ku tancapkan di tanah bawah pohon keramat, namun tiba-tiba bayangan hitam muncul dari pohon keramat itu.

Sosok bayanan itu berbentuk seperti rubah tetapi memiliki sembilan ekor dan tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah pohon keramat muncul tanda YING YANG dan terbukalah lubang itu.

Keadaan sekitar menjadi gelap, awan hitam berkumpul di sekitar kuil lalu terasa ada angin yang muncul dari dari lubang tanda YINGYANG tersebut.

Makin lama kekuatan angin itu semakin membesar dengan daya serap yang luar biasa, pohon-pohon di sekitar bergoyang ke arah angin tersebut, perlahan tapi pasti badanku seola-olah ikut terseret oleh daya hisap angin tersebut.

" BERTAHANLAH CANYEOL " teriak snowie

" SNOWIE SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI " balasku sambil berteriak karena bunyi angin itu sangat keras, hingga tiba-tiba tubuhku terangkat dan hampir masuk ke pusaran angin di pohon itu kalau saja snowie tidak menarik lenganku, namun apa daya malah aku dn snowie terseret masuk ke dalam sana.

" WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakku

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

SEOUL tahun 365

# seting latar tempat di masa lalu seperti ANIME INUYASHA

Other side

" ahh. . . ahh. . . . kris. . . . deeper. . . . please . . . . " desah namja imut

" hah. . . hah. . . hah. . . suho. . . . your so tight, please. . . baby. . . sebut namaku. . . lagi. . . terruss menehruss " rancau namja yang kelewat tinggi sedang berada di atas namja yang kecil yang di panggil suho

" ah. . . ..kriiissss. i'm coming . . . ah. . . ah. . . akuuhh... sudahh takkk... tahhhann " desah suho

Mendengar suho mendesah dengan suara yang sxy, kris menambah kecepatannya menumbuk hole sempit suho

" sabarr sebentar baby... tahan... aku juga sebentar lagi sampaaiiii. . . . " desak kris

Kris dengn kasar menngenggam junior imut suho lalu mengocoknya cepat

" hyyaahhh. . . krisss . . .appahh. . . yangghh kau lakukan. . . .ah,,ahh...aahh " desah suho tertahan karena juniornya dimanjakan oleh tangan kris sementara holenya terisi junior kris yang menumbuk prostatnya dan jamin prostat suho sudah membengkak

" baby. . .kauuhhh sempiithhhh. . ., dan di dalamm. . . sangat hangaaatt. . . " deru nafas kris memburu

" disanahh. . . krisss. . . hyaahh. . . disanah terusss. . . kriss jangann berhentiii" pinta suho ke enakan dan terlihat dari wajahnya yang amat menikmatinya dan lidahnya yang keluar karena tidak kuat untuk mendesah lagi

Tangan kris makin cepat mengocok junior suho

" baby ...i'm...comingggg " rancau kris dengan sekali hentak memasukan juniornya dalam

" bersamahh. . . .kriss. . .ahh...ahhhnn " desah suho

CROTTT . . . . CROOTTT. . . . .CRRROOOOTTTT

Mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan.

sperma suho keluar membasahi tangan dan sebagian jatuh di perutnya sendiri sementara sperma kris melesat jauh ke dalam hole hangat suho.

" HAH. . .HAH. . .HAH. . . kris aku lelah, ini sudah yang ke 8, jadi biarkan aku istirahat ne ? " tutur suho

" ne suho, tidurlah, biar aku yang berjaga disini " balas kris

" kalau begitu bisa dicabut tidak itunya ? " tnya suho memerah

" apanya suho yang di cabut ? " kris balik tanya

" ISH itu yang dibawah ! " jawab suho singkat

" hehehe mian baby,padahal aku merasa hangat kalau di dalam sini, baiklah " utur kris

PLOP

Bunyi genital yang terlepas

" ahh.. appo... " ringis suho

" mian, sekarang tidurlah " ujar kris

" hm " balas suho singkat

Setelah itu suho tertidur pulas sementara kris berjaga di sekitar mereka berdua, karena suho dan kris sedang berda di hutan. Dan setiap saat bisa saja mereka di serang oleh siluman-siluman bahkan hantu yang berada di hutan tersebut.

Kalian bertanya kenapa kris dan suho berada di hutan apalagi dimalam hari bahkan mereka bercinta baru saja, karena mereka berdua itu adalah seorang EXORCIST alias pembasmi hantu dan siluman jahat yang kerap mengganggu penduduk desa.

Dan hubungan mereka sebenarnya bukan sepasang kekasih melainkan saudara seperguruan di kuil josheon.

Kris adalah sunbae dan suho hoobaenya dan tidak ada ikatan cinta di antara keduanya malah terkesan rival yang akan saling bertarung satu sama lain, tetapi jika mereka lelah bertarung entah siapa yang memulai pasti berakhir dengan kegiatan panas yang dilakukan seperti sepasang kekasih.

Salahkan suho yang berkeringat karena kelelah dan terlihat begitu sexy di mata kris atau salahkah kris yang memiliki kelebihan hormon sehingga melihat keringat suho yang mengalir di lehernya hingga membuat seorang kris yang bernotabene sunbae bahkan rivalnya bernafsu melihatnya dan terlihat pula bahu suho yang sedikit ter ekspose menambah kadar kehorny-an kris sehingga mereka berdua melakukannya di tempat-tempat yang aneh salah satuya dihutan seperti saat ini.

Kris menyelimuti tubuh naked suho dengan kimono luarnya sedangkan ia sendiri hanya memakai kimono dalam saja.

Tiba-tiba tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjaga, kris melihat pohon paling besar di antara sekitarnya bersinar. Karena penasaran ia pergi menuju pohon yang dimaksud tadi untuk memastikan keadaan apa yang terjadi.

" suho aku pergi sebentar, tenang saja tidak akan lama dan aku sudah memasang kekkai di sekitar mu jadi kau aman dan kembalilah tidur " ucap kris lalu beranjak pergi

" KRIS ! " panggil suho

Kris pun membalikan badanya menengok ke suho

" HATI-HATI dan jangan mati ne " tutur suho

Kris tersenyum, pada saat seperti ini saja suho terlihat sangat manis di mata kris dan kris amat sangat menyayanginya.

" ISH kau ini ada-ada saja, aku tak akan mati suho-ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sebentar hanya sebentar " ulang kris lagi

" ne kris " jawab suho singkat lalu melanjutkan tidurnya

Kris berlari ke arah pohon yang bersinar itu.

Mendadak awan hitam berkumpul di atas pohon itu, kilat dan petir saling menyambar hingga di tengah-tngan pohon itu muncul black hole dan keluarlah seorang namja dan sekor anjing arwah.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " teriak namja yang keluar dari pohon itu

BRUK BRUK

Namja dan anjing arwah itu terjtuh di tanah.

Kris dengan sigap mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu menghadang mereka berdua .

" SIAPA KALIAN "

TBC

Dont forget to review and dont be silent readers

gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review

Wah gak nyangka antusiasmenya para readersnim semangat 45 banget ne

**Reviews for ****little devil hentai**

DragonAqua

hahaha iya donk masa jaman dulu udah ada kasur kan aneh, makanya Cuma beralaskan daun-daunan ajah. hehehe

Kim JaeRin

gomawo udah mampir ne

pikachuu

hayo tebak ajah gimana hehehehe tunggu ajah ceritanya moga asyik dan menghibur yah

GalaxyWu

dibikin pacaran gak ya, baru chapter 1 sih jadi rahasia deh, bakal ada kejutan di setiap chap kok

Kim Seonna

baekhyun emang belum nonggol, nanti pas nongol bakal heboh deh di tunggu ajah

Kkamjjongitem

tenang ajah chingu krisho lanjut kok, malah bakal ada couple lain mungkin hehehehe

Jung Eunhee

gomawo udah mampir ne

Mela querer chanBaekYeol

secepatnya baekkie bakal muncul kok

Cozalou laya

iyah bang naga kan mesumnya gak ketulungan hehehe, jadi dimana ajah bisa, emang ini aku bikin setting lattar tempat sama persis kaya inuyasha

.HardShipper

baekkie bukan arwah kok tapi memang baekkie suka mengganggu warga dimana setiap dia singgah hehehehe

Alika Malik

iyah snowie itu kaya madarao penggambarannya, hayo tebak baekkie itu apa ?

gamuchablitz

mian yah habis image bang kris tuh bule banget sih, iya nanti bakal gak ada b,inggrisnya deh pas NCan

kikiikyujunmyun

iya chan pake baju kaya inuyasha gitu tapi tetep rambut pendek kok

RubikLuhan chapter 1 . Feb 12

iyah ini emang aku setting latar tempatnya seperti di inuyasha

missjelek

gomawo udah mampir

SyJessi22

mereka emang ada perasaan khusus tapi...rahasia hehehehe

ruliana192 chapter 1 . Feb 12

snowie tuh anjing arwah seperti madarao yang di anime kekaishi tau ?

Mian yang belum di sebutin namanya yah

Chapter 2

Enjoy

Happy reading

Author pov

Kedua mata kris malam itu menjadi saksi bisu munculnya seorang manusia dan seekor anjing arwah dari pohon rindang di tengah hutan.

Kris yang kebingungan bersikap waspada dan mamasang kuda-kuda, jikalau kedua makhluk berbeda dimensi itu berbahaya.

Chanyeol yang tersadar dan mendadak pucat, begitu melihat namja tinggi yang akan menghunus pedang ke arah drinya, reflek chanyeol merangkak mundur bersama snowie yang juga ketakutan.

" snowie dimana kita dan kenapa ada namja yang mau menyerang kita ? " tanya chanyeol ke ketakutan

" kau tau yeol, sekarang kita berdua sedang di masaku hidup yaitu tahun 365, dimana jaman ini masih terdapat iblis, setan dan monster berkeliaran

" MWO ini semua salahmu snowie, kau menjebakku dan membawaku kesini, wae ? " tanya chanyeol lagi

" sudahlah yeol, nanti juga kita bisa kembali lagi kejamanmu tapi bantu aku dulu menyelesaikan urusanku yang dulu yang belum terselesaikan diduniaku yeol, jebal !" mohon snowie

" arraseo, tapi bagaimana kita menyelamatkan diri dari namja yang akan menyerang kita ini ? " bisik chanyeol di teinga snowie

Snowie mulai berfikir tapi ia tidak bisa menemukn jawabannya. Kris yang melihat tingkah laku sesorang dan siluman anjing di depannya muli menyerang.

" YAKK BUKANNYA MENJAWAB PERTANNYAANKU MALAH BERDEBAT SENDIRI, SEKALI LAGI KU TANYA, SIAPA KALIAN ? " geram kris

Dengan takut chanyeol enjawab langsung apa yang di otaknya

" namaku chanyeol..park chanyeol dan aku datang dari SEOUL tahun 2014, lalu dia snowie siluman anjing peliharaan keluarga kami dan aku seorang EXORCIST " jelas chanyeol pada kris

Kris yang mendengar istilah baru mengernyit bingung

" EXORCIST ..? apa itu, kau iblis ? " tanya kris ke chanyeol

" ani EXORCIST adalah seorang CENAYANG " tutur chanyeol lagi

" CENAYANG, cih.. kau pikir aku bodoh, mana mungin ada cenayang sepertimu, kau pasti iblis yang menyamar jadi manusia " remeh kris

Kris berlari ke arah chanyeol dan snowie mengarahkan pedangnya kearah mereka berdua

CHANYEOL POV

" gawat namja ini akan menyerangku, ini semua gara-gara snowie menjebakku dan sekarang dimana aku, tahun 365 omong kosong.

Namja yang hendak menyerangku terus menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh ottoke, harus bagaimana aku.

Yang pnting skarang aku dan snowie harus lari dari namja ini. Kupengang tangan snowie lalu membawanya lari.

" YAK JANGAN LARI KAU SILUMAN TELINGA LANCIP ! " teriak namja itu

" yeol kenapa kita lari, kau kan hafal mantra pengusir siluman, dan mantra itu juga bisa untuk melindungimu juga, jadi hadapi saja, tidak mungkin kita berlar terus " tutur snowie

Benar juga, kan aku hafal semua mantra yang di ajarkan aboji untuk melindungi diriku sendiri.

Baiklah akan aku coba.

Aku berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap namja yang akan menyerang kami berdua lalu berkonsentrasi penuh.

Bibirku mulai berkomat kamit menyucapkan mantra

NAUMAKU...SAN...MANDA...BASSARA...DAN...KA

NAUMAKU...SAN...MANDA...BASSARA...DAN...KA

NAUMAKU...SAN...MANDA...BASSARA...DAN...KA

RIN...BYOU...TO...SATKA...ZUN...RETSU...ZAI...ZEN

Sebuah cahaya merah memenyatu dengan tubuhku membentuk sebuah sayap api di punggungku.

Aku terkejut, padahal sering kali aku mengucapkan mantra ini berulang-ulang tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi sekrang aku memiliki sayap api di punggungku setelah melafalkannya disini.

Terlihat namja yang hendak menyerangku trkejut dengan perubahanku

" mantra itu, jadi kau si phoenik dari klan park ? " ucap namja itu

" ne marga keluargaku adalah park, dan mantra tadi diturunkan turun-temurun dari leluhurku " jawabku padanya

" kalau begitu perhatikan aku juga " sergah namja itu lagi

ONG...KIRI...KIRI...BASSAR...BOJIRI...HORA...MANDA...MANDA...LIN...HATTA

Seketika itu juga sebuah cahaya merah juga keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan membentuk seekor naga bersayap lalu terbang diikuti namja itu.

Tak lama namja itu dan naganya turun lalu sosoknya berubah jadi ksatria dengan armor dan perisai bersisik naga.

Aku terperangah melihatnya.

" bukan hanya kau yang punya kekuatan, namaku kris wu dari klan wu " jelasnya yang ternyata bernama kris

" dan ku rasa kau sudah tau namaku kan kris " jawabku enteng

Chanyeol pov end

Snowie pov

Akhirnya kekuatan bocah itu bangkit juga. Berarti takdir clan park sudah di tentukan pada dirinya.

" yeol kau hebat sekali tadi " ucapku mendkati chanyeol

" ISH dasar, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku sudah terjebak di masamu dan nyaris dibunuh tadi " geram chanyeol

" hehe he mian yeol he he he " tawaku

" kau yang bernama kris wu dari clan wu ? " tanyaku pada namja yang hendak membunuh kami berdua

" ne wae ? " jwabnya singkat

"AISHHH sopan sekali, akan kutunyukan wujud asliku baru tau rasa kau " geramku

" eoh silakan saja, aku tidak takut padamu " jawab kris ketus lagi

baiklah ini maumu, perhatikan lalu takutlah padaku.

Aku menggertakan gigiku geram, perlahan tubuhku memberas menjadi ukuran anjing raksasa dan terbelahlah ekorku jadi sembilan. Ya wujud asliku adalah ANJING BEREKOR SEMBILAN.

Aku adalah jelmaan dari sala satu hewan suci jadi keberadaanku sangat di agung-agungkan, tetapi karena kegilaanku terhadap para pemujaku membuatku dikutuk menjadi anjing arwah oeh HAKURYU si DEWA NAGA.

" bagaimana kau takut kan melihat wujud asliku sekarang, jadi kau jangan kurang ajar padaku " ucapku bangga

" HOH tapi menurutku bisa saja " jawab kris singkat

Sekarang wujudku sudah menjadi snowi si anjing arwah lagi, berubah bentuk memang mngurah banyak tenaga.

" HAH kenapa sekarang tidak ada yang takut dengan wujud asliku yah !" lirihku meratapi nasip

Snowie pov end

Author pov

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari chanyeol, kris, dan sowie terlihat suho yang terbangun dari tidur akibat kelelahannya karena bercinta dengan rivalnya si naga mesum kris.

" eung kris " suho terbangun dari tidurnya yang hanya berselimutkan jubah kris yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

" kris eodiso ? kris . . . . kris . . . . ! " panggil suho saat tau kris tidak disampinnya.

Perasaan takut menyelimutinya, walaupun suho an kris itu rival berat tapi mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain dan saling menjaga.

" KRIS. . .KRIS. . .KRIS. . . hiks...hiks...hiksss " tangis suho terpecah

karena suho seorang guardian water dengan sosok jelmaan mermaid yang mengendalikan air itu menangis maka terjadilah hujan rintik-rintik di hutan tersebut, awalnya hanya gerimis namun lama-kelamaan menadi hujan deras mengikuti tangisan suho yang semakin kencang.

Sedangkan kris yan ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat suho menangis merasakan hujan ini bukan hujan biasa, ia bisa merasakan kalau hujan ini suhoah yang menciptakanny dikala dia menangis pilu.

Kris sadar lalu berlari ke tempat ia tad meninggalkan suho tadi.

SRAK

SRAK

SRAK

Kris berlari kencang menghampiri suho, tidak ia hiraukan ranting-ranting yang melukai tubuhnya bahkan wajahnya mengingat ia adalah seorang yang perfeksionis dan narsis dengan ketampanannya namun itu tidak akan dihiraukan olehnya jika berhubungan dengan suho.

Sekarang kris sudah dibelakang suho, direngkuhnya suho dari belakang posesif.

" kris..hiks..kris.. " tangis suho sesenggukan

" uljima suho, tenanglah sekarang aku disini " ucapkris disela-sela back hugnya dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu suho.

Perlahan tangis suho mereda lalu suho membalikan badannya menghadap ke kris

" kris kau dari mana, tega sekali kau meninggalkankku saat tidur eoh ? " tutur suho masih sesenggukkan

" kan tadi sebelum kau tertidur aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan ke pohon besar ditengah hutan itu karena ada hal yang mencurigakan disana " ucap kris panjang lebar

" mianhae kris, aku kurang begitu mendengarnya karena kelelahan, salahkan permainanmu tadi yang entah berapa ronde membuatku kewalahan " tutur suho vulgar

" ish dasar duyung pervert, mulutmu harus dihukum karena membuat adikku bangun chagi ! " ucap kris mesum

Suho : thor kenapa selalu bikin kris jadi mesum sih ?

Me : habis udah dari sononya kris tuh super mesumkan, lagipula kau juga sama saja suho, kau

sukakan dengan kemesuman kris , jujur saja

suho : speechless

me : udah ah balik sono ke tempat syuting, mau bikin scene NC nih kesukaanmu kan

Suho : ish dasar kau author yadong, awas kalo Ncannya gak HOT

#plak abaikan percakapan author & suho

Mendengar kata hukuman dari kris, badan suho langsung tegang seketika. Kris bilang hanya mulutnya yang dihukum tai mustahil hanya mulut pasti berahir dengan lecetnya hole suho lalu sperma yang mengalir keluar berliter-liter dari holenya juga.

CUP

Di ciumnya bibir tipis suho dengan sedikit menggigitnya

" eunghh..akh..krishhh " lenguhan suho keluar saat lidah kris mergerilya mengakses tiap organ di dalam mulut suho.

" emmhhh..AKHH " jerit suho lagi dan ernyata kris menggigit lidahnya

Suho melepaskan ciumannya karena kesakitan di lidahnya

" appo kris, kenapa kau gigit lidahku, sakit tau " kesal suho sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

" kau tau suho-ya, bibirmu adalah bibir termanis yang pernah kurasakan " ucap kris mantap

Suho mengetahui arti tersirat pada perkataan kris barusan.

BIBIR TERMANIS YANG PERNAH KU RASAKAN

YANG PERNAH KURASAKAN 

KU RASAKAN

" MAKSUDMU APA KRIS, BERATI KAU PERNAH MERASAKAN BIBIR ORANG LAIN TAPI TIDAK SEMANIS BIBIRKU ! geram suho

Kris merutuki kebodohannya, sebenarnya ia berniat memuji bibir suho tapi ia malah keceplosan

" eh.. eh maksudku bibirmu manis suho-ya " ucap kris tergagap

" kau memang playboy kris, jujur dengan siapa lagi kau berciuman atau jangan-jangan kau juga bercinta " geram suho mejadi-jadi

" tidak sampai bercinta suho, kalau bercinta hanya dengamu saja aku melakukanya " tutur kris membela dirinya

" berati berciuman eoh, dengan siapa ? " tanya suho sinis

Sekarang suho melepaskan pelukan kris lalu membuang jubah kris yang bertengger di pundaknya, terpampanglah tubuh telanjang suho yang mengoda iman seorang kris.

Suho menggambil celana dalam kain atau kita sebut dengan fujoshi, tapi saat suho memakainya terlihat lelehan sperma keluar dari holenya.

Melihat suho yang amat teramat sexy, membuat kris terangsang, tapi ia menahan mati-matian hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh suho yang saat ini sedang ESMOSI TINGKAT DEWA.

GLUP

Kris menelan salivanya

Suho sudah memasang fujoshinya dan sekarang memakai kimono dalamnya yang berwarna putih setelah itu memakai kimono biru tua berwarna seperti laut yang meambangkan kekuatannya dan sekarang suho sudah berpakaian lengkap.

HUFSSS

Kris menghela nafas lega

" ku tanya sekali lagi, dengan siapa kau berciuman kris ? " suho makin geram karena kris tidak menjawab

" anoo.. ..dengan siluman pa..pan..da, tao si siluman panda " jawabkris terbata

" au berhubungan lagi dengan siluan ganjen itu eoh, awas saja, tidak akan ada jatah 1 bulan untukmu " keputusan final suho terucap

Kris kaget bukan main, ia memohon-mohon supaya dirinya dimaafkan

" mian suho-ya, aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi, yaksok jeongmal " tutur kris meminta ampun

" tidak,pokoknya sekali tidak tetap tidak, kau bisa bercinta dengan pohon pisang kalau kau mau, rasanya hampir sama dengan hole manusia, tinggal kau lubangi pohon pisan itu denan pisau atau apa lalu masukan penismu kedalam sana, selamat menikmati selama semulan chagi " ucap suho panjang lebar

Chanyeol pov

HAHAHAHAHAHA ternyata ada juga yang bisa menaklukan si naga bodoh itu.

" Snowie kau lihat ? " tanyaku pada snowie yang berada di sampingku

" hm yeol rasakan dasar naga sialan " balas snowie

" dendammu terbalaskan karena si naga itu tidak takut padamu HAHAHAHAHAHA, padahal aku juga tidak takut padamu hahahahaha " tawaku sambil memegangi perut

" -_- " snowie bermasam ria

Poor snowie

Selesai acara menertawakan si naga, aku keluar dari balik pohon tempatku bersembunyi.

" hei kris, ternyata ada juga yang bisa membungkam mulutmu " ucapku

" ish sedang apa kau disini, kau mengintip kami eoh " geram kris karena kepergok sedang berlutut memohon-mohon

" kau tidak sadar kalau aku mengikutimudari tadi dasar bodoh " tuturku

" ya nuguya ? " tanya suho di depan kris padaku

" anyeong, namaku park chanyeol dari seoul " jawabku singkat

" park ? kau dari klan pak si phoenix itu ? " tanya suho padaku

" ne dan ini snowie anjing arwah pengawal setiaku " jawabku sambil mengenalkan snowie

PLAK

Snowie memukul kepalaku keas

" apa maksudmu dengan pengawal yeol, !" geram snowie

" mian mian snowie " sergahku mengelus kepalaku

" dia snowie si anjing arwah " tuturku engenalkan snowie lagi

" anyeong chanyeol, anyeong snowie " ucap suho ramah membungkuk

" ne anyeong suho ssi " balasku

Chanyeol pov

Snowie pov

Setelah berkenalan dengan suho dan mengetahui jika suho itu adalah guardian water si mermaid, aku langsung saja mengutarakan kepentinganku kembali ke masa lalu.

" ehem suho ssi, sebenarnya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, dan itu tidak sedikit yah banyak bantuan maksudku banyak bantuan " ucapku langsung terjutu

Kulihat semuanya nampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan.

" snowie jadi ini tujuanmu membawaku ke masa lalu ? " tanya chanyeol padaku

" diam dulu yeol, aku sedang berbicara pada suho ssi " tegasku

" Jujur saja suho ssi, sebenarnya aku dan chanyeol berasal dari masa depan tepatnya tahun 2014, dan aku kembali ke masa lalu untuk bertemu dengan HALF ANGEL baekhyun, kau tau kan siapa baekhyun ? " tanyaku serius pada suho

Terlihat suho menitikn keringat banyak setelah mendengar nama baekhyu

" ne aku tau HALF ANGEL byun baekhyun, tapi sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi iblis tepatnya little devil, begitulah semua menjulukinya " ucap suho lirih berubah sendu

" MWO apa maksudmu sekarang baekhyun berubah menjadi iblis sepenuhnya ? " kegetku menjadi-jadi

TBC


End file.
